Perfect Prosecutor
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Ton talent est à nous, Procureur Parfait. L'Organisation veut ton don oratoire et ta logique sans faille. Les péchés que tu as commis… te condamnent à servir notre justice. Accepte ton destin et rejoins-nous, Perfect Prosecutor.


Perfect Prosecutor

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Perfect Prosecutor »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth Ace Attorney Investigations (Perfect Prosecutor)

Genre : Aventure, Suspense, Crime, Romance.

Personnage principal : **Benjamin Hunter** (Jap : **Reiji Mitsurugi** / Eng : **Miles Edgeworth**), le procureur parfait, as de la froide logique et maître du cassage en finesse, accessoirement féru d'échecs et amateur de piano.

Pairings principaux : **Benjamin Hunter x Phoenix Wright**, avec une large exploration sur du **Benjamin Hunter x Shilong Lang**.

Pairings autres : Présence probable de **Phoenix Wright x Dahlia, Phoenix Wright x Iris**. Un Dick Tectiv très admiratif de Benji, mais probablement **Dick Tectiv x Maggie Loiseau**. Peut-être un peu de **Apollo Justice x Konrad Gavin, Apollo Justice x Aura Blackquill** et de **Athéna Cykes x Simon Blackquill**.

Résumé : _Ton talent est à nous, Procureur Parfait. L'Organisation veut ton don oratoire et ta logique sans faille. Les péchés que tu as commis… te condamnent à servir notre justice. Accepte ton destin et rejoins-nous, Perfect Prosecutor._

* * *

**~…~**

**Episode 1 : Les Yeux du Procureur**

**~…~**

* * *

…

**Tribunal, salle n°3.**

**11h34.**

…

* * *

« Perfect Prosecutor ».

Ou…

Le _Procureur Parfait_.

_**Qu'est-ce que la Loi, qu'est-ce que la Justice ?**_

_**Et que signifie… être « Procureur » ? **_

La salle tremble, devant le regard argenté du Procureur Parfait. Ses yeux sont de glace, sa logique d'acier et son maintien de marbre.

« … »

Nul ne l'a vu faillir.

« …c'est pathétique. »

Car il est…

…_le Perfect Prosecutor._

_**Le Procureur Parfait.**_

« M. Hunter. Vous permettre une seconde d'inattention, à mon égard… »

La voix crisse, désagréable, comme une porte mal entretenue.

« …c'est me sous-estimer ! »

Très désagréable. Mais jamais autant… que la réplique qui suit.

« Une seconde, dites-vous ? Un temps pourtant largement suffisant pour réaliser à quel point l'argument que vous aviez avancé est de totalement irrecevable… à profondément absurde. »

Un rictus, très classique, extrêmement raffiné.

« ! »

'_Cet avocat réalise-t-il à quoi point il est… pathétique ?'_

« Dans ma grande bonté, et si Votre Honneur me l'autorise, je consens à vous énoncer les points cruciaux qui font de cette théorie une grotesque aberration intellectuelle, même de la part de la défense. »

« OBJECTION ! M. Hunter, vous… ! »

Le marteau tombe.

« Objection refusée. Que l'accusation poursuive. »

« Bien. »

* * *

…

**Dehors. **

**Plus tard.**

…

* * *

« M. Hunter, vous avez été formidable ! »

D'un geste nerveux, le jeune procureur écarta son employé, dont le manteau d'un gris miteux attirait l'œil. Mais rien – pas même la médiocrité de son éternel assistant – ne semblait pourtant le toucher : comme si… son esprit n'était pas là.

« … »

« Vous avez battu cet avocat en moins… d'une demi-heure ! Le temps passe, et vous êtes toujours plus doué. Ah, cette réplique au moment il a tenté cette hypothèse bancale ! C'est trop vous, monsieur ! »

Le jeune homme avait un étrange mal de tête. La tête lui tournait légèrement, mais c'était à l'intérieur de lui, qu'il y avait une sorte de malaise. Comme s'il… manquait quelque chose. Finalement, agacé par le babillage de son employé, il le coupa d'un ton sec.

« Détective, taisez-vous, je vous prie. »

Alors, l'inspecteur baraqué ouvrit grand les yeux, comme un poisson un peu trop faisandé.

« M. Hunter… vous êtes sûr que ça va ? »

Passablement intrigué par cette réaction, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi me posez-vous une question aussi déplacée ? »

'_Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'enquérir sur sa santé mentale…'_

Inquiet, le détective hocha la tête, se balançant fort maladroitement d'une jambe à l'autre.

« Parce que, d'habitude, quand je vous énerve, vous me lancez une réplique bien plus acerbe. »

'_Eh. Je suis surpris qu'il connaisse le mot 'acerbe'._

Devant le silence de son patron, le corpulent officier tapa du pied, quelque peu trop dévoué.

« En gros, vous êtes plus dur ! Plus cassant ! Plus vous, quoi ! »

'_En fait, je crois qu'il a dû dire ça au hasard. Ça m'étonnait un peu, aussi…'_

Mais, aujourd'hui, il n'avait même pas la force de l'enfoncer davantage. Aussi, décida-t-il de régler la situation de la façon la plus expéditive qui soit.

« Détective, prenez ceci. Vous pourrez ainsi varier les menus, et opter pour un substitut aux nouilles instantanées. »

D'un geste précis, il avait sorti une petite enveloppe, soigneusement pliée.

« Mais c'est… »

« Oui, une petite augmentation. »

L'air du procureur était absent, comme s'il n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait. Mais déjà, l'acte en question…

« …je dois y aller. Je vous laisse régler ce qui reste. »

Et il avait filé – aussi preste que l'éclair. Soucieux, Dick Tectiv restait planté là.

« Si M. Hunter me donne une augmentation… c'est qu'il va vraiment, vraiment pas fort. »

Même si les nouilles n'étaient pas son délice, il avait bizarrement envie de jeter l'enveloppe.

* * *

…

**Rue, près des bâtiments. **

**12h45.**

…

* * *

Benjamin Hunter marchait vite, d'un pas affairé. Rien de bien inhabituel, pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient – ou du moins le côtoyaient. Il semblait toujours si parfait, si raffiné, et pourtant si redoutable tant il était compétent.

Son intelligence était aussi aigue que sa culture était vaste, sa logique aussi brillante que ses réflexions étaient pertinentes.

'_Bon sang. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, avec moi ?'_

« … »

La migraine commençait à pointer dans son crâne.

'_J'ai certes gagné contre cet avocat, mais je n'étais pas concentré. Il faut dire qu'il était bien peu intéressant. Pas doué pour un sou.'_

Pas comme un certain avocat qu'il connaissait…

**« OBJECTION ! »**

**Le Ténor Bleu lève son index – brandissant la justice au bout de ses doigts. Mais lui sait que c'est à **_**lui**_** qu'il adresse ce geste. **

'_**Quel bluff insensé allez-vous encore me sortir ?'**_

Une ombre.

Un éclair le traverse.

« … ! »

Cette coiffure. _Cette_ allure. Par le marteau du juge, cette coiffure de porc-épic, ce costume bleu ! Ce… ce doit être _lui_ !

« Vous ! »

Il se retourne.

_Un étranger me fait face._

_Quelque chose disparaît en moi._

« Excusez-moi. »

Ce n'est pas lui.

_Lui_…

* * *

…

**Flash-back.**

…

* * *

**« Il y a un message sur ce vase ! Les traces de sang peuvent être reliées ! »**

**Le suspense était à son comble. L'auditoire tremblait presque de fureur – de fureur d'attendre. **

**« Alors, ce message ? »**

**Et moi, maître de l'accusation comme nul autre, avais le seul adversaire de la défense qui créait les volte-face du tribunal, et transformait la recherche de la justice en une aventure du déraisonnable. **

**Lui qui avait pour seule finalité la vérité…**

…**était devenu la propre volte-face de sa vie. **

**« Euh… 'XDF' ? » **

**D'un grand coup sur la table, je mets fin à cette hypothèse bancale, plus instable que le sentiment qui consume mon âme, et qui pourtant l'habite si profondément. **

**« Wright, vous me ferez cent lignes ! »**

**Je perds mon sang-froid. **

_**Comment mon sang peut-il devenir aussi chaud, mes paroles aussi passionnées, mes émotions aussi exacerbées ?**_

**Qui est-il, celui… **

…**que je considère comme un être à part ? **

_**Lui…**_

Il est celui…

Celui qui t'a fait découvrir…

…la _Vérité_.

**La vérité…**

…**la seule chose que je recherche, à présent.**

* * *

…

**Retour au présent.**

**Rue près du grand parc.**

…

* * *

La vérité…

**« OBJECTION ! »**

_**Est-ce vraiment…**_

…_**la seule chose que tu recherches, Benjamin Hunter ? **_

« Vous devriez regarder où vous mettez les pieds, M. Hunter. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. »

Ses yeux gris balayèrent l'espace devant lui. L'avocat qui l'avait défié – et qui avait lamentablement perdu contre lui – se tenait en face, comme s'il voulait le confronter.

'_Hum, quelle joie. J'espère que les justiciers de l'orgueil blessé n'auront pas envie de me faire payer une note dont je n'ai pas à faire les frais.'_

« Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? Si c'est le cas, faites vite. Je n'ai guère de temps à tuer. »

_**Ceux qui traitent les affaires de meurtre… risquent **_**eux**_** d'être tués.**_

Ses yeux gris percèrent l'adversaire tel l'acier : mais ce dernier repoussa l'attaquer d'un rire.

« Allons, allons. Ne soyez pas si tendu, Maître Hunter. Le procès est fini… et vous avez gagné. »

Le Maître du Barreau lui jeta un regard vide : puis s'éclipsa, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

« Il vous manque, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

Il marchait d'un pas rapide : mais l'avocat le collait, comme Tectiv et les ennuis.

'_Ne veut-il donc pas me lâcher ?!'_

« Ce légendaire avocat. Celui que l'on appelle… »

« Non. »

Ce '_non_' avait été simple, mais incisif. Quiconque eût prêté attention à sa tonalité y eût décelé la menace d'un refus sans appel. Mais son adversaire ne semblait en avoir cure.

« Objection, M. le procureur. L'accusation ne peut ignorer l'interrogatoire en cours. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent de mépris.

« Objection refusée, M. Quentin Ryein. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie sociale et privée vous concerne. »

Cette réplique était parfaite : mesurée, ferme, critique. Pourtant, cette perfection fut inutile.

'_Il… me barre le chemin ?!'_

« Vous êtes peut-être très fort, M. Hunter… mais vous êtes seul. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Une discussion qui ne mène à… rien, M. Ryein. »

Un sourire énigmatique.

« Vraiment ? »

Il ne redoute pas cet avocat. Il est encore plus mauvais que Tectiv en train d'enquêter. Cependant… son expression…

'_Elle ressemble à celle de quelqu'un… qui détient une information vitale.' _

« Benjamin Hunter… vous êtes le Maître des Procureurs, le Roi du Barreau. C'est une position qu'il vous faut assumer… surtout depuis que Mme Lana Skye est partie. »

« Et je n'ai guère besoin que la défense me le rappelle, car je m'en tire à merveille. »

C'est une réplique censée le débarrasser de ce gêneur, car il n'a guère de temps à consacrer à ceux qui lui en font perdre. Mais il ne semble pas saisir le message, car, obstiné, il continue à marcher à ses côtés.

« Je peux voir ça. Vous avez gagné contre moi… en moins d'une demi-heure. »

« Si même la défense reconnaît sa piètre performance, alors pourquoi continuer cette conversation ? »

Il rit. Quelque chose semble déplacé, dans ce rire. Il est trop froid, trop cruel.

« Ne soyez pas aussi sec, M. Hunter. Quoiqu'avec vos qualités de déduction et votre pouvoir de logique… vous pouvez vous permettre d'être arrogant. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Arrogant ? »

« Oui, _Maître_ Hunter. Votre regard froid, perçant comme des lames de poignards… »

De lui-même, son ton se fait ironique.

« Dans ce cas, M. l'avocat de la défense, veuillez me pardonner d'avoir un regard aussi _froid et perçant comme des lames de poignards_. »

Le sarcasme ne l'atteint pas. Au contraire, d'une expression presque méditative, il poursuit, comme pour lui-même.

« Glacé comme le plus froid des cœurs… tranchant comme la plus affûtée des lames de poignard… inexorable comme une blessure ensanglantée. C'est votre expression… votre don… votre force. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est une chose qu'il ne _peut _laisser passer.

« Seriez-vous, par le plus grand des hasard, en train de me qualifier de criminel, M. Ryein ? »

Loin de s'alarmer devant cette attaque, ce dernier plante ses yeux dans les siens : et c'est alors que lui voit une étrange lueur les traverser.

_Une lueur métallique. _

_Machiavélique. _

« Qui sait ? Vous avez des péchés à purger… Benjamin Hunter. »

Maintenant, c'en est trop. Personne, personne au monde, n'aura jamais le droit de lui dire cela.

Sauf… _lui_.

« M. Quentin Ryein. Si vous n'êtes pas parti dans la seconde qui suit, nous nous reverrons à la cour avec _vous_ comme accusé, pour diffamation à l'encontre de Benjamin Hunter. »

« Je ne courrai pas le risque… »

D'un grand salut, il disparait sur l'autre trottoir, traversant le passage piéton vers une destination inconnue.

« Nous nous reverrons… M. le Procureur Démoniaque. »

Ce _surnom_.

Instantanément, il fait volte-face, prêt à interpeller cet homme. Comment peut-il… comment _ose_-t-il ?

Ce… _surnom maudit_.

« REVENEZ ! MAINTENANT ! »

Il tente de le rattraper, mais la foule refuse de s'écarter.

'_M-, c'est bien dans ces circonstances que je regrette de ne pas avoir fait plus de sport !'_

_**M. le Procureur Démoniaque…**_

Ce surnom si maudit…

_Il m'a rattrapé._

* * *

…

**Lieu ? **

**Au même moment.**

…

* * *

« Jadis, 'Benjamin Hunter a choisi de mourir'. Mais à présent… il lui faut vivre, et assumer ses fautes. Expier vos péchés… _seul_. »

…_**Monsieur le Procureur Démoniaque. **_

L'ombre envahit l'heure du crime nouveau.

« Car cette fois… _il_ ne sera pas là pour vous sauver. »


End file.
